


The Overpass

by Pinkainfinity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Car Accidents, Drug Use, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkainfinity/pseuds/Pinkainfinity
Summary: Peter Parker isn't that shy, awkward nerd he was.Listen to "The Overpass" by Panic! At The Disco





	The Overpass

(alcohol and drug abuse trigger warning)

(listen to The Overpass by Panic! At The Disco)

 

_ He’s really not sure who to trust anymore. _

 

_ Let me hear you say somethin' _

 

Peter Parker is at a party, well, more like the afterparty. 

He graduated high school. Finally.

 

_ Sorry to get sentimental tonight _

_ (That perfume lingers in your hair) _

 

He’s so glad that he wasn’t the awkward and nerdy self two years ago. 

Sitting with some girl. Still holding that red solo cup.

Look, he doesn’t know how many he had to drink. But whatever he had got him  _ hammered. _

 

_ It's just that everything reminds me of things _

_ I thought I shouldn't have to see again _

_ See, the thing is I'm so sorry to say _

_ (You need me, don't you?) _

 

Hammered enough to make out with 5 girls that night.

 

_ Someone still loves you (still loves you) _

_ Someone still loves you _

 

_ Someone drops a bag of white powder in front of him. _

“What penis Parker? Too afraid to take a hit?”

He stared at the guy in front of him.

_ Flash Thompson. _

 

_ Meet me, meet me _

_ At the overpass, at the overpass _

_ Sketchy girls and lipstick boys (Sketchy girls and lipstick _

_ boys) _

_ Troubled love and high speed noise. _

 

But Peter just smirked at Flash, accepting the challenge.

Flash, crossed his arms.

 

_ I know you wanna meet me, meet me _

_ At the overpass, at the overpass _

_ Sketchy girls and lipstick boys (Sketchy girls and lipstick _

_ boys) _

_ Troubled love and high speed noise _

 

Peter was soon driving down the highway, backseat sitting whoever he wanted to sleep with.

Today was a girl called MJ.

 

_ I know you wanna _

_ Let me hear you say something… _

 

The light flashed by the small car. It was breathtaking.

He peers back at the backseat.

Peter knew that he was gonna sleep with his best friend.

_ Whatever. _

 

_ I have a shirt that keeps your smell _

_ (That perfume lingers in your hair) _

 

Tony Stark. He wasn’t that worried about his son, but he’s on high alerts tonight. 

Rumours of cocaine dealers was spreading around the area.

 

_ You keep one too in parallel _

_ (You keep my long black leather) _

 

He glanced at the clock.  **_11:29 pm._ **

_ He’s beyond worried about his boy. _

 

_ See the thing is I'm so sorry to say _

_ (You need me, don't you?) _

 

Calling Peter for the 4th time.

_ No one picks up. _

 

_ Someone still loves you _

_ Someone still loves you. _

 

Peter looked at his phone. One hand on the wheel.

_ 4 missed calls from Tony Stank. _

Peter rolled his eyes.

 

_ Tiny bottles of shit wine. _

 

_ Peter really wasn’t sure how fast he was going. _

 

_ In a tin can that climbs. _

 

He suddenly swerves, avoiding an oncoming car.

 

_ But I remember every time _

 

Not paying attention to the curve of the road ahead.

 

_ Everything about you is perfect _

 

He stilled had that smirk of luck.

 

_ Down to your blood type _

 

Driving down a steep hill.

 

_ But I remember every time. _

 

_ And crashed. _

 

_ Meet me, meet me _

_ At the overpass, at the overpass _

 

Tony dreaded the worst.

It’s 5:27 am.

_ They found him. _

 

_ Sketchy girls and lipstick boys (Sketchy girls and lipstick _

_ boys) _

_ Troubled love and high speed noise _

 

He tried to find him himself.

Spending the last  _ 6 _ hours calling emergencies.

They finally responded.

 

_ I know you wanna meet me, meet me _

_ At the overpass, at the overpass. _

 

The torn body of Peter was found.

So was MJ’s.

Nothing could of been done.

 

_ Sketchy girls and lipstick boys _

_ (Sketchy girls and lipstick boys) _

 

Tony was just frozen in his lab. 

Tears dripping down his face.

_ Regret filled his head. _

 

_ Troubled love and high speed noise _

 

_ Peter Parker is gone. _

_ And the worst part? _

 

_ I know you wanna _

 

_ Tony Stark blamed it on himself. _

 

_ Let me hear you say something... _


End file.
